


Jerri and Ozzer and Establishment

by aradinfinity



Series: Jerri and Ozzer [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, it's very brief and she doesn't go through with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: A gnome and a goblin live in the woods.





	Jerri and Ozzer and Establishment

Jerri Gearfizzle was a perfectly stereotypical gnome. Bright pink pigtails, a thing for engineering (which Ozzer thought would qualify as a kink,) adorable freckles, and a habit of thinking too big for her britches.  
Ozzer loathed her. And loved her. They were best friends, and the most tenacious rivals. While Jerri would flit from one idea to the next, never committing and always leaving it untested, Ozzer was constantly in the pursuit of the Biggest Boom Known To Goblinkind. She'd mix chemicals haphazardly, record the interaction, and then find that she'd forgotten to write down how much a “part” was, exactly, or what a “squim” was.  
But more relevantly, they were roommates. They rented what had been billed as a “mage's tower” in Elwynn, about two miles from the bustling city of Goldshire. Ozzer published reviews in some trashy magazine across the sea in Kezan, mostly of chemicals but sometimes of more complex things, and Jerri built things on commission. What she did wasn't usually great- it wasn't what she was interested in at the moment, usually- but you'd have to know her to see the difference in her work.  
Tonight was one of those nights. Ozzer was scribbling furiously, not having bothered to wash the soot from her face or overalls, a tiny flame flickering on the tip of her hair. Jerri reached over and pinched it out, and Ozzer glanced up at her with a growl.  
“Hey, Ozzer, could you help me test this thing out?” She lifted what looked like a simple metal helmet, and Ozzer scowled.  
“Maybe,” she grumped. “What is it?”  
“It's a first draft for a translator! My thought was, you don't have to translate if you've got the language implanted in there, right?” There were wires leading from the top of the helmet to a control panel in the corner- she must've lugged it in here while Ozzer was busy.  
The goblin glanced down at her work, sighed, and stood. “Fine. I'm guessing you wanna test it on me, right?”  
“Well...” Jerri fidgeted with a few coils of wire on the helmet, adjusting a few screws. “You're the best test subject around, I figure... And this way I can write stuff down!”  
Ozzer took the helmet from her roomie, sliding it on, leaving the edge at the upper lobe of her ears. Jerri fussed over it, tightening and loosening bits, asking for feedback constantly.  
Finally, she stepped back, admiring her work. “I think we're ready!” she chirped, then scurried over to her control panel. “I'm thinking... Worgen. You don't know anything of that, right?”  
Ozzer shrugged. “Few phrases. Hard to do business with someone if you don't understand them.”  
“That'll be fine.” Jerri waved her hand dismissively. “Ready?”  
“Ready,” Ozzer confirmed.  
“Turning on in three,” Jerri said, raising her hand. “Two. One.” And she turned it in.  
Ozzer started, eyes widening, and stood stock still.  
“Ozzer?” Jerri said. “How's that?”  
“Fine,” Ozzer's tongue said, and she found herself agreeing. New knowledge clicked into place, and she blinked.  
“Say something in Worgen,” Jerri prompted.  
“[Something,]” Ozzer said. She hadn't known that word before, but it fit with what she had, and her knowledge had been reaffirmed.  
“I have no idea what you just said,” Jerri giggled. “Ok, say... Something lewd!”  
Ozzer described the mating process of your average Worgen in depth, but only got halfway before she faltered. “Er,” she said. “That was right, wasn't it?”  
Jerri finally blinked. “Um. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Usually you'd've told me to buzz off about that.”  
“Yes, mistress.” And she was sure. Everything was fine.  
Jerri blushed. “Er, hang on, did I... I thought I cleared that cycle, give me a minute?” She looked down, fiddling with her control panel. Pulses of electricity went over to Ozzer, but nothing changed. She watched her mistress curiously until she looked up, meeting her eyes on accident and then looking away. “Yeah, that- that should've cleared. Um.” Jerri fidgeted.  
“We should abort the experiment,” Jerri said.  
“Why?” Ozzer tilted her head. “Everything is fine, mistress.”  
“Stop- Stop calling me that, Ozzer, we're on a first name basis, you know that.” Jerri bit her lip.  
Ozzer shrugged. “As you wish, Jerri.”  
The gnome was clearly struggling with something. “So, um... You're recognizing me as your mistress, right?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“Jerri,” Jerri corrected. “And you'd do anything for me?”  
“Yes, mistress Jerri.” Ozzer smiled. Jerri squirmed.  
She finally came to a decision. “Ok,” she said. “Take off your pants.”  
Jerri squeaked, covering her eyes. “Nonono, stop stop!” Ozzer stopped. “Put them back on?” Jerri suggested.  
After a minute, she peeked, then uncovered her eyes again, blushing bright. “Oh-kay,” she said slowly. “That... That can't stay in. I can't be a hypnodom. It's not right.”  
Ozzer waited.  
Jerri paced, muttering to herself. After a long moment, she shook her head. “I'm going to turn off the machine,” she said. Ozzer whimpered softly, and Jerri glanced up at her. “Did you... Want to say something, Ozzer?”  
“It feels so good, mistress,” Ozzer volunteered. “I don't want it to stop.”  
Jerri swore. “No, wait, stop, stop,” she said. Ozzer stopped. “I'm your mistress, right?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“And you've got to do what I say, right?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“Then... Be happy with it off? Please?” Jerri shook her head. “I... Maybe we'll do this again, when you can give consent, but... Not now. Not like this.”  
Ozzer sighed. Electric pulses heralded the knowledge leaving, like fog obscuring the sun, and tried to be happy for her mistress. By the time it'd all gone, she'd forgotten why she was trying to be happy. Something about Jerri...?  
She shook her head, holding a hand up to her temple, lifting the helmet and massaging lightly. “What just...”  
“Oh, good, you're back,” Jerri sighed, relaxing in her seat. “I think I'm going back to the drawing board. That... wasn't supposed to happen.”  
Ozzer inspected the helmet with a wary eye, blinking the sleep away that had accumulated suddenly. “My memory of the whole thing's foggy,” she said. “Really, what happened, Jer?”  
“Er. Somehow a joke loop I had in there about me being the mistress of anyone wearing the helmet made it through deletion into your head.” She rubbed the back of her head, looking down.  
“I remember,” Ozzer said slowly, “starting to undo my overalls...”  
“I didn't look,” Jerri said simply. “And made you stop immediately. I just wanted to test how far it went...” She shook her head. “I shouldn't've. I'm sorry, Ozz.”  
“Right,” Ozzer said. “Well.” She turned to Jerri, and the gnome flinched. “I should be mad,” Ozzer told her, setting the helmet on the control panel, then gripping Jerri by the shoulders. “But I'm not. Just... Don't do that again, okay?”  
Jerri nodded quickly. “Got it. Absolutely. You're the boss. I'll-”  
“Well,” Ozzer interrupted her. “Maybe sometime. I do remember a kinda fun feeling...” She chuckled at Jerri's blush, and patted her on the arm. “Keep working, alright?”  
“Ah, uh, alright,” Jerri managed. Ozzer released her, turning back to her desk and sitting in.  
Now. Where was she? Something about the flammability... Behind her, there was a whump. She glanced, and Jerri'd fallen over. “Need any help?”  
“I'm fine,” Jerri said. “I'm just... Going to be down here for a while.”  
Ozzer chuckled, licked her pencil, and got back to work.


End file.
